The Water Is A Friend
by WhisperedWords12
Summary: After almost drowning, Altair learns that trusting people can have it's benifites when he's rescued by a curious young girl who has so much to offer and a huge heart. Maybe learning to swim is a uselly skill after all...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Assassin's Creed.

The stone walls under the bridge were too slippery. Altair's fingers reached out for a new ledge to hold on to, but it was too late. He lost his grip on the wall, falling into the rushing water. Panic was something he learned to push back, but in that second, he couldn't control it.

He hit the water hard, the cold liquid engulfing his body. He lashed out, looking for anything to grab, to pull himself out of the water. As a child, he was never taught to swim. Al Mualim thought it to be a useless skill. Altair had never before wished so hard he hadn't followed the man's advice and had followed through with his want to swim. Now, his weapons weighed him down. There was nothing around him to grab and he was slowly running out of air. He stopped panicking and closed his eyes. A silent prayer was spoken in his head, one last thing to hold onto.

He felt his lungs screaming for air, but he couldn't give them any. He felt himself slipping away, and he half wanted to give in. He reached down to untie the heavy weapons that were weighing him down, but his fingers were too numb.

Hands grabbed him and pulled him up. His face came to surface he and took a huge breath of air. But as soon as he reached the surface, he began to sink again. He began to flail again, the hands holding him up began slipping off.

"Stop!" A voice called to him. He dimly remembered it being female. It took a few more tries before he listened. The hands he felt before re-took his arm, the only thing holding him up. He was tired, extremely so, but he could breath.

The voice was calm but quick and stern. "I need you listen. Push your stomach and lower back upwards. You will float. Your main concern is keeping your head out of the water, and I'll get you to a place to climb out of the water."

He did as was expected of him. Surely enough, he rose but not by much, his weapons weighed him down. He felt the hands previously on his arm drop, then grabbed his shoulder. He was being pulled through the water.

When he was sure that he wouldn't sink back into the water, he spoke. "I can't let the guards find me."

There was silence. "Then you'll have to stay calm a little while longer. Close your eyes." The girl's voice was calm now—soothing even—after almost dying. He did close his eyes, against all better judgement, and just let the feel of water pulse around him. It was almost nice. But there was still a chance the girl would turn him in for money, or just leave him to drown.

He felt a small bubble of panic begin to fill him at the thought of drowning again. The horrible feeling of not having air in his lungs, his body screaming for help. He lost his composer and slid under for a second, but the girl pushed him back up immediately.

"Stay calm, we don't want you drowning." Through the water in his ears, he could barely hear. He felt ridiculous being pulled around in the water, but knew better then to say anything. Soon he would be out of the water and back in the Bureau where he could avoid the guards until he dried of. As soon as he hit a safe place to climb out, he would leave. He didn't have time to meet his savoir, he had people to see.

The ledge of a platform brushed his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw he was under a different bridge, a small wooden dock on his left. Altair grabbed it and yanked himself out of the water as soon as possible, ready to flee up the rickety ladder leaning against the wall. A small sigh made him stop and he turned around. Behind him, still in the water, was a girl—not a woman—tall and thin looking, with long black hair braided over her shoulder. She was eyeing the ledge and from the look she was giving it, it was too high for her to climb up onto.

Feeling a debt to the girl, Altair went over to the water's ledge and dropped to his knees, offering his hand to the girl. She grabbed on to it graciously and he helped her out of the water. As she looked up at him, he saw her eyes were a deep brown flecked with gold, a color he hadn't seen before. Of course, he hadn't been around a woman in so long.

He eyed her, realizing just how young she must be. On a second glimpse he could see a layer of muscle coating her arms, her dress was soaked through. Under his steady and shameless eyes she squirmed. He realised her from his stare, turning back to the ladder. The girl was tall, but not taller then himself.

Another small sigh from the girl made him stop in a second attempt to run. He was about to turn back to her, snap that he owed her nothing, that he had to leave. But as much as his pride demanded her do just that, he couldn't. Because the girl wasn't staring at him, but at her dress, looking like a scolded child. She bent over, wringing her dress out the best she could.

"I'm sorry." Slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

The girl didn't look up. "It's not your fault. Unless drowning was your intention." Without the water in his ears, he could hear her voice properly. It was soft, unafraid, and bold, like a blood red velvet.

He could almost smile. Almost, but didn't. "What's your name?"

"Cleopas, although my friends call me Chloe."

"An unusual name." He said, instead of offering his own.

Chloe looked up at him, a searching look in her eyes. "Did you hit your head when you fell into the water?"

"Do you know who I am?" Altair said instead of answering.

The girl nodded meekly. "We hear whispers of what you've done. The Nobles begin to hide, the people see you running through the streets."

He turned away. "Then know that I can take care of myself."

The young assassin expected a jab at how it didn't look like that when he was in the water, panic rushing over him. He wanted her to snap back. But she didn't, and that's what made him turn around again.

"I'm sorry, I owe you my life. I will come to pay off my debt one day but right now, I have other matters to attend to."

"You won't even let me take you somewhere to clean up?" she asked, eyes wide and so innocent. Over the year, Altair had became an excellent judge of character and this girl looked genuinely open to helping. But even one so young could lie.

"No, I can't."

Reflexively she reached out and grabbed his sleeve. It was still dripping wet, creating a slow rhythm against the dock beneath them. "Please, I won't be able to sleep knowing that the man I saved could die because I didn't handle the situation properly. My parents aren't home, at least stay for a moment, to dry off, eat something."

Altair paused, thinking over everything that could go wrong. And there was a lot to think about. But he found himself saying fine and climbing up the ladder, with Chloe in tow.

They moved through the streets silently. Surprisingly, it was an area Altair knew well, one close to the place he should have been right now, reporting his status. A few people complained about the trail of water they left behind them, but most just kept their distance.

"I should tell the Rafiq about my absence. Then he'll be able to find another to take my place."

She nodded. "Of course, lead the way."

They turned down another street, one very familiar to Altair. He picked up his pace and pointed at a bench next to the ladder that would lead him up to his destination.

"You trust your people?"

She nodded. "With my life."

"Then wait there, I'll be only a second…" he trailed off as a group of guards came into view, looking straight at him.

Chloe followed his line of vision. "Come, we can go to my house."

Altair remained routed, torn between the want to run up the ladder, leave her behind, follow her, and protect her.

He nodded. "Run, they'll follow."

Chloe took off down the street, her pace quick, her breathing easy. Altair heard the heavy _clunk_ of the guards' boots running after them. They continued for a few minutes, staying well ahead of the group. "Almost there." She said, her breathing still relatively normal.

Altair watch her with wonder. What else didn't he know about the girl? She could swim in a city swimming was looked down on, she could run perfectly when it was looked down upon by others.

She unexpectedly skidded to a stop, and Altair almost ran into her. Two men had blocked their path. Altair cursed and grabbed her shoulder, turning her in the new direction before taking off in front of her. They couldn't run forever, they had to hide among the people. Alone, Altair was fine, but with a girl?

He glanced back at her. She was tiring. "You trust me?"

She looked up at him. "I invited you to my house."

"Then come, play along."

It was a terrible plan, but the only he had. He made a quick right into a back path, then another right. They turned twice more before they came to a bench. Altair sprinted over to it and sat down, indicating that Chloe should follow. She went to sit next to him, but at the last second, his reached out, grabbing her and pulling her onto his lap, kissing her.

Her body was rigid with surprise, her arms tucked between their bodies. His grip loosened, become gentle on her sides as he silently urged her to relax. His lips were surprisingly gentle, easy to get lost in. It was almost soothing to be sitting here with him. Her lips met his demands, moving with them in perfect sync. The rushing feet of guards was nearly forgotten in the background.

Chloe closed her eyes, trusting Altair to be the one to keep a look out. And he was. His eyes were mostly closed, looking around only through his eyelashes. But this girl… how nice it was to have someone to sit with, if only for a moment. Concentrating was becoming hard, and he forced himself to focus on the stomp of boots getting closer. If they didn't run past, he'd have to fight. With the number of guards they'd attracted, fighting would prove difficult. Especially with Chloe there, and easy target to use against him.

Here they came, rushing past, not even looking back at the _faux _couple sharing a romantic moment on the bench. A few of the guards in the back were slowing down, their breathing heavy. Even they went past with a second glimpse.

Chloe went to pull back but Altair chased her lips, wanting to hold on to something sweet for just a second longer. She didn't complain. She felt safe even if most of the guards were out looking for the man under her.

A couple minutes later, Altair slowly pulled back, looking around. There weren't any guards around, the area totally silent.

Chloe stood up, looking around as well. "We should go to my house."

Altair nodded, still looking around. If asked, he wouldn't really be able to tell her why he had done what he'd did. He prayed she wouldn't.

Instead she just started back down the little path they had taken. "What would happen if they saw your weapons?" she asked quietly.

"They'd attack. But I made sure the weapons were hidden between the wall and myself, and you and myself."

She looked up at him. "That was smart."

The walk was long and silent—but suprisingly not awkward. They had run pretty fast, not realizing just how far they had gone.

After a while, Chloe pointed to a house in the distance. It was bigger then the average house, but not as grand as the nobles'. "That one is my house. My parents went to Jerusalem, they won't be back for a while."

"You don't mind being home alone?"

She shook her head. "I'm used to it."

As they approached it, Altair became more cautious. He did trust her at this point, but old habits were hard to get rid of.

She pulled a key out of her dress pocket and opened the door. Inside it was roomy, with very little furniture. What furniture there was, it was well made, the colors rich in reds, oranges and yellows.

"Can you cook?" Chloe said as she wondered into another room.

Altair nodded. "A bit." In the room was a series of wooden counters, cupboards and a wood stove in the corner. Chloe went over to light it.

"I can get you a change of clothes if you want, we can put yours by the fire to dry."

"Thank you." Altair said. He began to unbuckle all his weapons, buckles and straps as she left the room. He left his robes on, the hidden blade on his arm.

There were vegetables on the counter, knives on a rack. He grabbed one and began cutting, making a salad. If he was going to stay for the night, he was not going to sit about being useless.

* * *

AN- This is my first Game FanFic, tell me what you thought. ^^ I suck at write kissing scenes, sorry, it sounded better in my head. Just to let you know, this story will be about 4 chapters long, probably 3, I have an idea in mind. You'll get to know Chloe-Cleopas-better, and she'll teach him how to swim. Because honestly, I played the game the other day, and drowned about thirty times-sucky game play on my part, yes- so I'm going to have him learn.

Seriously though, please review, I'm trying my best to write this story and so far... it all seems like it's not taking shape the way I wanted.

I be lovin' you loooong time. ;]


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't Own Assassin's Creed.

Chloe has been swimming in a large pond outside of the city for five years. A friend had taught her and they'd been going out there in secret ever since. Chloe was quiet but honest, always saying what was on her mind in the most polite way possible. At 18, she wanted to learn only one thing, to do free climbing. So after dinner, they made the deal.

They'd just finished cleaning the dishes and putting them away. As they went down the hall, she had asked in a timid voice if he'd teach her.

Altair had remained silent for a moment, thinking through every possible way it could go wrong. Guards spotting them, Chloe falling, more guards… and teaching her meant staying another day or two. He could only imagine Chloe's parents coming home to find their daughter, dead or horribly injured. A nice way to repay his debt to her.

But when he looked down at her pleading face, he couldn't say no.

A huge smile broke out on her face. "And I can teach you to swim if you want."

"How can I repay my debt to you if you teach me to swim? Both teachings would cancel each other out and I'd be left with the first debt again."

She shook her head. "You owe me no debt."

We came to a door at the top of the stairs. "This is my room." She whispered as she slowly pushed the door open.

The floor was a white marble, spotted with black. A relatively plain room, a large bed in the middle of the room, one fair size window with a desk perched under it. The desk was littered with school work and drawings. Pencils were scattered throughout the area along with vats of ink and elegant feathers. The walls were a pale yellow. Outside the sun had set, a blanket of darkness layering the streets and buildings.

Chloe lit a candle, brightening the room. She blushed, looking down at her bed.

"There's enough room for both of us if you're comfortable with that." She said, not looking at him.

Altair shook his head. "I'll sleep in the living room. I don't mean to come into your home and take your bed."

She looked up at him and smiled. "And I didn't bring you into my home so you could sleep on the couch. I'll go."

This was getting them no where. "We'll just stay here." He said pulling back the sheets.

Chloe blew out the candle and climbed under the sheets, laying down. She glanced back only to find Altair sitting up in bed, surveying the room, his blade still attached to his arm.

"Still don't trust me?" She said.

He could see the smile on her face as she turned away, but could hear the hurt in her voice.

He hesitated, then started to unlace the blade from his arm, putting it on the small side table next to the bed. He reached over and patted Chloe on the shoulder before showing her his bare arm.

"I'm a creature of habit, I didn't mean to upset you." He said before laying down next to the girl.

Chloe fell asleep with a smile on her face listening to the soft hums of Altair's breathing.

…

When Altair woke up, the sun was streaming through the window, the other side of the bed empty and cold.

He bolted upright, looking around. But his blade was where he left it last night. If Chloe had truly wanted to harm him, she would have taken it. She was too intelligent to forget something like that.

From down the hall, he could faintly smell fresh bread and eggs. He grabbed his blade and went to the bathroom to wash up, then followed his nose to the kitchen. He had been right.

Over breakfast Chloe and Altair discussed going out to teach Chloe climbing and where the safest location would be. They argued throughout the meal, talking over the areas that guards tended to ignore more often, buildings that would be good to start off on.

After, Chloe went to change into better clothing more suitable for climbing. Altair took the opportunity to put on his now dry clothing and equipment. When she came out in men's clothing, Altair couldn't hold back a smirk. Not that she looked bad, but just the thought of her parents seeing her like this. They would have killed her. Or…him.

"What is it?" She said, looking down at herself.

"Doesn't your culture looked down upon women in men's clothing?"

She smiled. "I'm not like your average woman."

They left the house, heading towards their planned destination. There was scaffolding next to the building they were headed for, a short building filled with groves and plenty of grips.

"If you can't climb scaffolding, then you can't climb anything. Let's try that first."

Chloe nodded. "Any advice?"

Altair smirked. "Don't fall."

Chloe cautiously approached the scaffolding. It was wooden and old looking, slightly tilted to the left. Altair, seeing her discomfort, took hold of a beam and shook it hard.

It groaned but stayed upright. Chloe gave him a grateful look and grabbed the closest beam and began climbing.

It was odd watching someone else climb. Altair would occasionally point something out, tell her to move her foot, but mostly she was fine. Altair waited till she was about half way up before starting himself. For him, climbing was second nature, right next to walking, running and hiding. Teaching someone to climb would be as hard as teaching someone to hide as he did. He didn't think the steps through, he just acted.

They reached the top at the some time. When Chloe looked at him, there was a light in her eyes, pride was there and defiantly a hint of exhilaration.

"Shall we?" Altair said, gesturing to a small looking building next to their scaffolding.

Chloe smiled and nodded.

They walked over to it and made the small jump onto the platform surrounding the other building. Altair pointed to grooves in the side.

"These are the perfect foot rests. Not the best places for your hands, so look for bigger cracks, maybe some protruding pieces to grab. Watch." Altair climbed up three feet, then hopped back down.

Chloe nodded. "So, I'd grab a piece like this?" She said, pointing to a large square piece solidly attached to the building.

Altair nodded. "Just make sure it's solid."

Chloe carefully began climbing higher and higher. Altair coached her through tough spots, never climbing in case Chloe were to fall.

When Chloe reached the top, Altair climbed up to join her. She pouted as she watched how fast and flawlessly Altair was able to climb the building. He was as graceful as he was fast, making his way up in seconds.

Altair smiled as he reached the top. "One day, you'll be as good as me." His words didn't seem boasting or mocking, but honest and flattering.

She nodded. Altair led her to the edge of the building where a beam was sticking out. He gestured to it. "Climbing down is harder, I prefer to jump." Chloe followed his gaze downwards to a cart full of hay bellow.

She shook her head and backed away. "That's a little over my head."

Altair smiled. "You just need to trust yourself. You can try to climb down if you want."

She nodded and turned around. At the ledge, she looked down, but the careful path she had found going up was lost. She had no clue where to start. She turned back to Altair. "Show me your way."

Altair expression turned serious. "Listen carefully. Even a small building like this can be lethal."

On the beam, Altair was careful, his footing precise and perfect. He was silent until he reached the edge. Even then, his voice was hushed.

"You need to be extremely careful. Face the direction you want to jump. Think it over carefully, but at the same time, don't think at all. The more you think, the harder it will be. For you, nothing will go wrong, I'll be at the bottom. Once I'm there, I won't be able to coach you because that will bring attention to you. Do you understand?"

Chloe let out a small, "Yes."

Altair nodded, more to himself then to her. "You don't have to always jump, depending on how far away the cart is. Sometimes all you have to do…" he said, standing up, "is fall."

Altair let himself fall, sailing gracefully down into the cart of hay, as if he was never there. It was perfect. He hopped out and stood next to the cart, waiting for her next move.

Chloe stood on the edge of the building, beam in front of her. She looked down at the cart, lining herself up with it. Nervously, she took the slowest, and care fullest steps she's ever taken onto the beam. Slowly, so slowly she made her way to the ledge and looked down. The building may have looked small, but from this angle, it seemed like the tallest in the world. Her eyes settled on Altair. He was looking up at her, confidence lighting his eyes. Confidence in her.

Chloe took a deep breath and stood up, letting herself fall exactly how Altair did.

But she hadn't been looking at the cart when she fell, but at him.

She was off angle, falling into a danger zone.

There was nothing she could do.

She closed her eyes and fell.

Altair's heart leapt and almost died at the sight of her falling.

She was falling so quickly, not even lined up with the protection of the hay cart.

She was sure she was going to die.

At that moment, he was sure he'd made the worse mistake of his life.

Altair got between Chloe and the cold hard stone road, catching her—but barely.

The force of her fall caused Altair to stumble under her, dropping to his knees. Chloe was tucked safely in his arms.

They stayed like that for a long time, just sitting there, listening to the racing of each other's heart until all returned to normal. The people around them didn't even notice that Chloe had fallen from what seemed like the sky.

Finally Chloe opened her eyes. Altair expected hatred, accusations and blame, something he felt he deserved.

It didn't come. Chloe slowly observed her surrounding then slid out of his grip. She wobbled as she tried to stand, using Altair's shoulder to help stabilize herself. Altair stood up cautiously next to her. If she hit him, he would take it. Instead she smiled.

"Can we try again?" she said, taking off down the street.

Altair couldn't move for a few seconds. She had to be mad to want to try again.

But Chloe had never felt so alive in those few seconds of falling. If she could master it safely, there was no telling what else she could do. It was just the kind of thrill she was looking for when she snuck out to swim, the kind she wanted when she first asked to learn to climb.

The fall hadn't scared her, it only made her determination to continue burn that much stronger.

* * *

AN-I'm sorry it's taking so long, school and crap like that is sneaking up on me, and I find I don't have as much time as I thought I did to write. So, I'm **NOT** stopping the story, I just need a week or two too write each chapter. I'm sorry, I know that's stupid sounding.

Review it if you Like it,

It only takes a second.

Just a little... "Good Job!" kinda thing. ^^

:]

\/


	3. Chapter 3

I don't Own Assassin's Creed.

As the sun went down, Chloe and Altair slowly made their way down the path to Chloe's house.

Chloe's fall did nothing to dissuade her want to learn. She had gotten right back up onto a fresh beam and jumped. She'd made it that time, her face flush with pride and excitement. Altair couldn't help but be proud too. If he had been raised in the city as she's been her whole life, he may not have gotten back onto the beam as she had.

Chloe pushed open her door, exhausted. They had already eaten, on the way home Altair had bought a loaf of bread and cheese from them to share. It had tasted so good after a long day.

Chloe passed him the clothes he had worn last night. He didn't question it, only went to put them on. When he came back, he didn't have any weapons on him, not even the hidden blade he always wore on his arm. Chloe couldn't help but smile.

They made there way up to Chloe's room, not saying anything until the candle light was put out. Chloe was tucked under the covers, while Altair was sitting, thinking the day over. Overall, it had gone well. Well… aside from the… accident, but Chloe had massively improved in the end.

"So, are you just going to disappear during the night?" Chloe whispered, breaking his thoughts.

Altair smiled down at her. "Why would I do that?"

She shrugged. "Because you taught me to climb."

"I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. And didn't you say you were going to teach me how to swim?"

She smiled. "Right. I owe you, you taught me to climb and saved me from that fall."

"You never owed me anything to begin with." Altair said.

Chloe rolled her eyes and sunk down under the sheets. Altair slid under next to her. It felt natural now, not awkward like it had been last night. He felt almost like her protector. It wasn't a bad feeling, having somebody around worth protecting.

…

Altair had always been the first to rise. It wasn't a surprise that he'd woken first, that didn't change being away from home. The surprise was Chloe, tucked tightly against his chest, her back to him.

It was still dark out. Altair gently pushed the girl away from him, back onto her side of the bed. She didn't wake, only sighed in her sleep and pulled the sheets tight against her as her back was exposed to the cold morning air. Altair slipped from the room without making a sound.

By the time Chloe had crawled out of bed, Altair was in his former clothing. Breakfast had been made and Altair had made sure to send a bird to the Rafiq, telling him of his whereabouts and what had happened. He also included the fact that he indented on returning later tonight.

Altair saw nothing wrong with leaving today. He had filled in his end, having taught Chloe to climb and catching her. He would have left already, but Chloe had looked so hopeful when she said she wanted to teach him. Altair assumed she still felt she owed him something, but that wasn't the case for Altair. She had saved him from drowning, and then taken him into her home.

It turns out the pond Chloe swims in wasn't a short walk from the city. For someone who goes often it must have been, but it looked like they were lost, the city fading behind them.

Then Altair saw an outcrop of trees in the distance. They quickened their pace, wanting to get out of the sun, the weather getting hotter by the second. The shade was instantly refreshing and they soon came to the side of a large, sandy pond.

Altair took a second to observe his surrounds. The trees were closer together near the pond, the dirt was fertile and sandy. The water was clear and cool under the shade of the trees. If Altair were to stand at the deepest part of the pond, he was sure the water wouldn't pass his chin.

Chloe had worn clothes similar to those she used for climbing, insisting it was easier to swim with as less clothing as possible.

"The fabric absorbs the water, and that will pull you down." She had said before leaving the house. Altair had made sure to have the clothes he slept in on underneath.

When Chloe reached the water's edge, her face lit up. Looking at her, it was clear swimming was a passion.

She dropped the small bag containing clean water and food under a particularly large tree. Altair made sure to place all his weaponry under the same tree.

Chloe was already waist deep in water when Altair had finished with his weaponry. The pond had a sloping area that allowed Altair to enter the water without feeling uncomfortable about being completely covered in water the second he got in.

Altair was taught to conquer fear. But looking down at the water… he could only remember sinking down into it, his lungs ready to explode as he was slowly deprived of air.

But Chloe was at his side, a warm smile on her face.

The water was nice, cool but not shockingly cold as it had been under the bridge. Altair was must grateful for the slope. He watched the water slowly inch up his body until he was roughly in the middle of the pond, the water mid chest.

"How deep does it get?" Altair said, looking at the remaining water in front of him.

Chloe followed his line of sight. "Let me check." She said, swimming off before Altair could stop her.

She swam out, looking around. She stopped and looked down, as if judging how deep it was. Then, she took a deep breath and sunk down under the water. Altair took a few stops closer, looking for any sign of her. An arm stuck out of the water, but all you could see was half way up her forearm.

Shortly after, she resurfaced. "I'm sure that's the deepest part." She said as she swam up to him.

Altair nodded, still looking at the water. He didn't want to resent it, it could be used as an ally in any fight. Of course, he couldn't help it, it had almost taken his life. But here he was, standing in it, feeling the small current push by him, soothing him.

"You're going to be fine." Chloe said.

And there was no way he wouldn't be.

…

Chloe went over some exercises, teaching him how to keep himself afloat without her help, to move through the water while keeping his head above it. They spent hours, going slowly, never going out of Altair's comfort zone.

It made Altair wonder if that was how all people should learn. Al Mualim's teaching methods were sharp and fast, never lenient. That was the only way he had ever learned. Yesterday with Chloe, everything in him wanted to teach Chloe as he had been taught. He didn't want to admit it, not to himself or anyone, but he's struggled.

Now, watching Chloe, he was enjoying himself. She herself took pleasure in what she was doing, her sureness and confidence seeping into the water, helping Altair.

"Do you want to try going under water now?" Chloe asked after a while.

Altair thought it over. He felt like he was ready for that. He nodded.

"Don't go too deep if you don't feel comfortable enough." She said.

"I'm not a child." Altair said with a small smile, but Chloe could hear the tiny bite in his words.

"I'm sorry." She said, looking down and blushing. She had only wanted to make him feel comfortable. Now she realized how her words might sound to someone of his age. His age of… what? She didn't want to press.

Altair took a deep breath and slipped under the water. Chloe could see him clearly in the water. His eyes were shut, a peaceful expression on his face. Did he find the water as soothing as she did?

He came up, keeping his eyes closed until the water stopped dripping form his face. Then, he went under again. And up again, and down again, over and over, going deeper each time. Chloe stood in the water and watched.

When he finally stopped, the two of them just stood in the water, enjoying the peace. Altair was the first to move, getting out of the water. Even then he didn't make it far. He foot next to the pond, eyes unfocused, listening to the dripping of water falling from his clothes.

Chloe wondered how many moments like this he got. She didn't know his age, but at this moment, he looked young. She assumed a life as an assassin could do that to a person, wear them out, always having to be alert to insure their own safety. How many times in his life was he able to just space out, surrounded by only his own thoughts?

Chloe didn't want to disturb him, the moment seemed so intimate, like she should let him have it in peace, and just being there would be rude. So she quietly slipped down into the water and swan to the other side of the pond and slipped out. He didn't notice.

…

It was a while before Altair noticed that Chloe was missing. He found her wondering around in the small forest surrounding them. They returned to their stuff and ate their lunch in silence.

They slipped back into the water after they'd finished.

"May I ask you something?" Chloe murmured.

"Of course." Altair felt they were beyond the point of having to ask to ask a question.

"When are you leaving?"

It was a question he wasn't expecting. He couldn't respond for a moment, but he would never lie to her. "Tonight."

She nodded, not giving anything away.

"Can I ask you something else?"

Altair chuckled. "Just ask."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-six."

"Hmm…" Chloe looked off into space.

"Is the pond deep enough to jump in?" Altair asked.

Chloe looked around and pointed to a spot on the shore, roughly in the middle off the lake. "If you run and aim for the middle, you should be fine. Just curl up into a ball in mid air. It will stop you from hitting your feet on the bottom and slow you down in the water."

Altair nodded and climbed out of the water. His swimming had already improved now that he'd gotten over his fears. Once out of the water, he took three steps back, and took a running leap into the water, hitting it as instructed in a ball in precisely the right spot. Water shot up all around him, raining down on Chloe. She laughed, marvelling at the sight of it all. It was such a peaceful picture painted around her.

Altair was at her elbow again, his expression playful. "Come on, see if you can catch me." Chloe said, sinking into the water.

A devilish smile crept onto Altair face.

Chloe swam slower at first, allowing Altair to stay moderately close, but soon had to speed up when she found he was quite good. Soon they were racing around the water. Chloe had been to caught up to notice that Altair had vanished completely. When she did, she stopped, looking around. No sign of him.

She called out for him. No response.

A twig cracked in the forest and she whipped around. Nothing.

Fear began to blossom in her chest.

"Altair?" she called, louder this time.

She was dragged under water before she could scream for help. But before she could lash out, the hands that had grabbed her so quickly were gone and she floated back up, gasping for breath.

Altair was full out laughing at the sigh of her. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed like that.

She stared at him furiously. "How dare you!" she yelled, but he only laughed louder.

He ruffled her hair fondly. "Ahh, today has been quite enjoyable." He mused.

She tried to give him another glare, but couldn't quite manage it, instead stared laughing. "Let's dry off." She said.

Altair nodded and they climbed out of the water together.

…

The two of them made their way out of the wooded area. The sun was setting again. It was amazing how quickly the days went. Too quickly.

Altair glanced at Chloe, wondering if reminding her of his departure now would be wise. He decided against it.

The walk back to the city was quick this time. Altair was even able to pin point land marks that would tell him how long they had left. When they finally got to the gate, there was confusion.

"Why are there so many guards around?" Chloe whispered.

Altair stopped them and observed his surrounding, sinking immediately back into the ageless routine of survival. Lined up at the entrance was four guards, and on the walls were archers. Altair was sure they'd kill him on spot.

"Chloe, do you still have your hat?"

Chloe nodded, pulling it out of her bag. "Put it on and tuck your hair in." Altair said.

As she did, Altair looked around, trying to find another way in. A stack of crates pilled further down the wall was his answer. The archers had all been stationed by the gates, leaving that area empty.

"Let's put your climbing skills to the test." Altair said grimly.

Chloe sighed and followed him off towards the crates.

* * *

AN- I'M SO SORRY! It's taken so long, but I had the biggest writer's block in the history of the world! I've tried so hard and I really hope it was everything you wanted. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE FINAL CHAPTER!

Again, sorry guys. D:

...

But I still love you even if you don't love me. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Altair and Chloe raced up the crates. Getting over the wall without being seen was easy, most of the forces were concentrated strictly by the gates.

From the wall they jumped onto the roof of a nearby building. Keeping mostly to the rooftops, they managed to stay away from the guards.

At first glance, they would only see Altair and a boy running along the roof. Chloe was transformed into just another faceless male in the crowd, making it easier for her to slip away after all this.

We slipped down off the building and into the crowd. If they could get to the bureau, Altair was certain they'd be fine. He could see its flag waving just over a block away, but it couldn't be that easy. From here he could hear the distant shouting of troops, demanding a sweep of the city. Running would easily give then away so Altair and Chloe settled for a brisk walk.

Even that was too much. Soldiers turned the corner and found them instantly, shouting and pointing at them. Altair took the lead, heading straight down a side street with Chloe close it tow.

There was more shouting but nether of them turned back as they ran. They had to hide, to get away from them. If they were able to stay under the radar, Chloe could change back into her usual clothes and easily walk away from all of this. If only they could find a hiding spot.

A fork in the road came into view. On one side guards were pilling in, slowed only by an angry looking group of men dressed in black. Chloe and Altair side stepped the fight and bolted down the clear path.

Ahead they could see a clearing, leading to a fenced of strip Altair knew was the river he had fallen into just days ago. He started to slow down, looking for any other way but received a push from Chloe, urging him forward.

An arrow struck the wall next to them, kick starting him mind back into action. He could deal with the water. The water was now his friend, his ally. He could deal with it.

"Water?" Chloe whispered, a twinkle in her eyes as adrenaline pushed her forward.

Altair nodded.

She ran at the low railing and dived into the water. She started off towards a bridge but hesitated, waiting for him to follow.

Altair hopped onto the fence, looking down at the cold, unforgiving water that had almost taken his life. He could do this. He was stronger now, he had—a stabbing pain struck his shoulder and reverberated down through his whole body, pitching him forwards into the water. He dimly heard Chloe scream, but his senses were overcome by that awful feeling of no air slipping around his body like a glove. Moving hurt and so he didn't. Chloe would understand, she was strong enough to get away. She wasn't stupid enough to jeopardize her life when she had a family to go back to, a life…

He wasn't afraid of death, not with the lingering thought to Chloe.

And so he sank into the depth of the water, leaving himself in the hands of faith.

And the hands of faith did embrace him… just not in the way he expected.

He was being pulled up and up… maybe it was his God coming for him?

He gasped as his lungs finally filled with air again. Chloe was next to him, pulling him under the bridge, the area of safety. The water was cooler under the bridge in the shade, it was so nice.

Chloe's voice shook him from his daze. "How's your shoulder?" she asked, worry lacing her voice.

An arrow was protruding from it, blood leaking out contaminating the water around them.

Boots thudded on the bridge around them. "Where is he?" A harsh voice called, "Did you see were he went to?"

"He fell into the water." Another voice reported.

"He had to have drowned!" A third voice said.

The harsh voice laughed. "The great Assassin, killed by my men!" another laugh, "This will be a great win to announce to the Captain. Come men, tonight we celebrate!" A round of cheers sounded and the footsteps receded.

Chloe and Altair didn't move. A small dock bobbed in the water to their right. "I'll pull you over." Chloe murmured and started off to it. She got onto it first to help him up.

"You'll have to take the arrow out." Altair murmured.

Chloe's eyes were as wide as plates. "I can't do that."

"Yes you can," Altair urged, "I'll talk you through it."

"No, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Take a extra shirt out of the bag and get it ready. On three, you'll snap the back off the arrow. Then, you'll pull it out by the head. As soon as it's out, put the shirt on it and apply pressure. Do you understand?"

Chloe nodded numbly. There was no way she felt comfortable doing this, but she pulled a shirt out of the bag anyways.

"One." Altair said, looking hard at her.

She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Two…Three!" He said, shutting his eyes quick.

She snapped the feathered end off the arrow. Altair let out a grunt of pain but kept his eyes closed.

She wrapped her hands around the arrow and pulled slowly and carefully.

Altair cried out as she did. He could feel it sliding from his body, until finally the feeling was gone and he knew the arrow had left his body. A hard pressure was applied to the spot of injury and he sigh in relief.

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Chloe, and he'd never felt more relieved. They were both alive.

Altair helped Chloe tear up the shirt to warp his shoulder, then changed into a fresh shirt to hide the wound and blood. They carefully made their way up the ladder, thankful that the bureau wasn't too far away.

Once inside, the Rafiq would be able to tend to Altair's wounds. The walk to the bureau was a silent one, not that Altair minded but he could see the tension in Chloe's shoulders. As he looked around, he noticed nothing out of place. No one was staring at them, no soldiers were running in their direction and no one was firing arrows at them. To them, the assassin had died. They had no idea that he had survived and was walking among them.

He felt a burst of pride within himself. This is what Al Mualim wanted him to be able to accomplish.

Going through the roof would take too much of a toll on his shoulder so he settled for the door. Chloe didn't follow him inside.

"Are you coming?" he asked, not quite ready to leave her yet. His shoulder was admitting a blazing heat and he could feel the cloth absorbing blood, still seeping from his wound.

Chloe shook her head timidly. "I have to get home." She said, staring at the floor.

Altair nodded, not saying anything.

Chloe sighed and looked up. "You'll come visit me, so I can be sure your shoulder's better?"

As Altair looked down at Chloe, he could se how sad she was to be parting ways. In a way, this was painful to him too. He had become fond of the girl standing before him, and even in men's clothing, she was beautiful.

Altair pulled her into a one armed huge. "I promise." He whispered into her hair.

And then he pulled back, and their lips met.

He made good on that promise one month later, with a mostly healed shoulder, and then many times after that.

* * *

AN-That's it! Thank everyone, your patient is much appritiated, I know I took a long time. I hope you like it! ^^

My inspirations:

The Cave-Mumford & Sons

Teenagers-My Chemical Romance

Setting Yourself Up For Sarcasm-Get Scared ft Craig Mabbitt


End file.
